In the field of thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs), in order to overcome DC blocking effects of an alignment film as well as to enable directional polarization of liquid crystals, it is necessary to drive the liquid crystals in a polarity reversion drive mode. Among others, column reversion drive mode is generally used in large-size panels due to power-saving features and high charging rates thereof.
In the column reversion drive mode, reversion between positive and negative polarities of corresponding sub-pixels on two adjacent data lines is performed by column. With this drive mode, a phase difference π would be generated between the blink waveforms of two adjacent columns, thus restraining blinking to some degree.
FIG. 1 shows a structural diagram of a liquid crystal display panel in the prior art, in which a drive structure using the column reversion drive mode is indicated. As FIG. 1 depicts, when a scan signal is input, TFTs connected to a corresponding scan line are all activated, and pixel drive signals of data lines are stored in storage capacitors Cst and liquid crystal capacitors Clc within corresponding pixels. Subsequently, the TFTs connected to this scan line are all deactivated, while TFTs connected to a next scan line are all activated, such that the voltages of the data lines are changed into data voltages required by the corresponding pixels located on said next scan line.
However, existence of parasitic capacitors Cpc between the data lines and an upper-plate common electrode and between the data lines and a lower-plate common electrode would influence the waveform of a common-electrode voltage Vcom under the action of capacitive coupling effects. As a result, the waveform of the common-electrode voltage Vcom would deviate from a pre-determined DC waveform (see FIG. 2(c)). When the pixel electrodes connected to a scan line store pixel signals via the data lines, if the common-electrode voltage Vcom deviates from the pre-determined voltage under the action of coupling effects of the data lines, a voltage difference between two ends of the liquid crystals for displaying the pixels connected to the scan line will deviate from a pre-determined value. Consequently, the pixels cannot be displayed with expected grayscales, thus generating the phenomenon of horizontal crosstalk (see FIG. 3).
Some existing display panels use a 1G2D framework for a low color shift design, in which a main area and a sub-area of a pixel are charged via two data lines of opposite polarities respectively. This design, although can attenuate coupling effects between the data lines and the common electrode, would generate coupling effects therebetween to a certain degree also, due to not only a design requirement but also an influence of a feed through voltage. Hence, deviation of the common-electrode voltage would occur. Therefore, the 1G2D framework would still cause the phenomenon of horizontal crosstalk due to a coupled common electrode.